


Scars

by SchweenWinchester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, FTM, Family, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bro strider appreciation station, cute shit, fluffy warm cuddly goddamn brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to know where Bro's scars came from.</p><p>Drabble I wrote on Tumblr ages ago and re-found tonight.</p><p>Please do not publish this work elsewhere.  My intention is for it to remain AO3 exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

It seems like the story changes every fucking week.

When Dave was little and first asked about the scars, Bro told him he’d fought a velociraptor.  To a four year old, this made sense, and he was satisfied.

When Dave was six and asked again, they had come from a musical knife fight between rival gangs, complete with a love story between some girl named Maria whose brother was in his gang, and some guy from the other gang who totally got killed.

When Dave was nine and had actually seen West Side Story, the scars had been recieved after taking down some commie choppers and so on and so on until Dave socked him in the arm for cribbing off Rambo and the discussion devolved into a brotherly wrestling match.

When Dave was eleven, they were from the time Bro killed his sensei in a duel.  This made sense, and he was satisfied.

And when Dave finally asked Bro to call him Dave and asked if he could buy a binder for his birthday, Bro silently turned, went to his room, and came back with a stack of them (some worn, some still in good shape, most ones that would fit Dave pretty well) to deposit in Dave’s arms.


End file.
